Love Until Eternity
by Aim 1.0
Summary: What if Jack did not die at the sinking of Titanic? Will his and Rose's love last long?


########################

Love until Eternity

by RAB of X1-1R

########################

In a cold evening of April somewhere in Paris, an old Rose Dewitt-Bukater was lying on her couch while looking at the ceiling. An eighth-year-old little girl whose name was Lizzy ran towards her. She was excited to see her grandmother after a long time. She was also excited on the stories that the old lady is going to tell her. She immediately got a chair and sat in front of his grandma.

"Granny, I just want to ask you something. Where is grandpa? I never saw him since I was a baby," asked Lizzy to Rose. Rose posted in a moment but before she could answer the question, Lizzy spoke again, "It's impossible that I have no grandfather, right Granny?" "Of course, Lizzy darling. Your grandpa is already resting. Sad to say that your grandfather died since your mom is in grade school," answered Rose. The little girl felt sad on what her grandma told her a while ago. Rose stood up to get some lemon juice for her grandson.

When she came back, Lizzy is still silent like she was thinking of something very seriously. Rose smiled and asked, "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing grandma, I'm just thinking of what mom had told me last week. Is it true that you are a survivor of that so-called Titanic?" Lizzy asked in a low voice.

That gave Rose a time to reminisce everything way back in the fifteenth day of April year 1912. She paused in front of her granddaughter while holding the glass of juice until Lizzy spoke, "Granny, are you okay?" "Ah, yeah, yes darling. Granny is okay. I'd just remember something." The little girl became curious on what her grandmother was thinking. "Granny, what is it? What is it? Tell me," asked Lizzy with enthusiasm.

Rose again sat on the couch and looked at her grandson and told her, "Do you want me to tell you my story inside when I was riding the titanic going to New York?" "Yes, Yes, Yes Granny," Lizzy replied with her twinkling eyes and jumped into the couch beside her grandma. "Careful darling, grandma is too old. My bones may break into pieces," Granny pleaded Lizzy. They both laugh and Lizzy behaved after. Then, Rose started to tell her story and her one and only love. It was a cold evening of April, 1912 when I met your Grandfather in the Titanic, a luxury ship which they called "The Ship of Dreams". His name is Jack, Jack Dawson, the man who saved my life because I attempt to jump off from the ship. He convinced me that the water down there is freezing like thousands of knives were sucked into my body. He held me and saved me. He said that he'll never let go.

Rose paused for a moment and Lizzy asked why. "Well I just remember that darling. I'll continue by the way." "Wait grandma, why did you attempt to jump off the ship? Do you have any problem that time?" "Your grand, grandma was planning to engage me to the person whom I don't love whose name was Cal. She wanted that because your grand, grandpa left a debt before he died and that's the only way to pay all that," Rose answered Lizzy's question. "That's mean Granny!" she said. "Well that's the past baby. May I now continue?" Rose asked and Lizzy nodded as a sign of approval.

Since that incident happened, he always accompanies me every time during the trip. We had a lot of time together until I felt something to him. I'm happy whenever I'm with him and we had many things to laugh on. My fiancée knew that Jack always go with me so he told that to my mom and she confronted me about that.

That day, I was trying my best not to see him nor talk to him. It was the day with the crews and rich people. I was surprised when someone pulled me inside a room. I just knew it was Jack. He told me about his love for me and that I knew we had mutual feelings. I don't know what to say but my heart was cut into two and I don't know what to choose. It's either to marry Cal for my mother or to go with Jack and live with my happiness. I don't know what I had told him but one thing is sure, I said to him that we must not see each other again and I am marrying Cal. I also told him to stay away from me and end everything that connects us.

Lizzy cut the story and asked something, "But granny, did grandpa gave up on you that easy?" and Rose saw her sad face so she continued the story.

No darling, he did not give up on me. That time, I walked out but he pulled me again and told me that he's going to wait in the front part of the ship. After he had said that, I walked away.

That evening, while I'm having dinner with the upper class people, I just realize one thing. I looked at my mom and to Cal and just realized that if I will marry this person, would I be happy? And that came to the point that I realized that I really love Jack so I go out and looked for him. I saw him on the front part of the ship, standing, so I walked near him. I told Jack that I love him and I can't live without him. I was very happy that time darling. I never felt that happiness before since your grand, grandmother ruled my entire life. He held my hand and faced me to the wide sea. That was the most beautiful scene I ever had because I'm with the person I really loved.

Rose stood for a moment and took something from the drawer. It was a sketch of a woman wearing only a necklace, a heart shaped necklace. Lizzy asked about the sketch so the old lady answered and continue the story.

It was the sketch made by your grandpa. He made that for me like any other Paris girls whom he was sketching. If you'll going to ask about that necklace, oh darling it was the heart of the ocean made of pure diamond. Cal gave it to me as an engagement gift. After he had just painted me, we had gone to the whole part of the ship enjoying our day together. When we got tired of walking and running, we stopped and sat in the front desk. It was very cold night because I knew that we are already in the ocean part and that was very cold that it can kill a person. We looked at each other until he kissed me deeply but something had just stopped us from doing that.

"What is it Granny?" Lizzy asked curiously. Rose continued to tell the whole story while looking at the sketch.

An iceberg hit the ship. It gave a big impact to it that made all the people shock. I saw a furious face from Jack like something bad is going to happen that night. He hugged me tightly and we walked inside. I saw him talking to the crew and his face looked more furiously. He told me that the ship is going to sink any minute. He held my hand and took me to where we can be safe.

"What had happened next grandma?"

I saw all the people panicking that the ship is like a hell where they are asking for help and pleading for survival. Minutes counted when the ship had totally sunk. When you are going to ask what had happened to us, we went near the front desk where we first met and where he saved me. We waited until the ship sank. When that happened, he never let go of me. He held my hand but when we already felt the water, I was dying. It was so cold, killing and can freeze person at any time. Jack got a piece of wood and let me lie there so that I will not die but unfortunately, he wasn't able to lie with me because it can't carry two people. I was panicking that time. I don't want to lose Jack. I love him so much. He held my hand and I was like crying because I saw him dying from that freezing water.

Minutes had passed before a boat returned and I made my very best to call it because I want to save Jack or else I want to die too.

"So granny, did you and grandpa survived?" another question from Lizzy.

"Yes darling, fortunately, I saved your grandpa and we lived but after seven years, your grandpa died," Rose said. "But why?" asked Lizzy with her frown face. "He had accidentally drunk a poison in the company that he was working. He thought that it was the bottle of medicine but it's not," Rose said sadly. "But you know little girl, I am still happy that I lived with your Grandpa in a short time. And even though I met someone after your grandfather, he is still my first and last love and even the day of my death will come, I will still love him til' eternity, til' the next world that I am going to journey," she added.

Lizzy hugged her Granny and said, "That was a nice love story Grandma, I wish I could have one. The one I could live with until eternity."


End file.
